Devices that use replaceable items include printing devices, including stand-alone printers, copy machines, and all-in-one (AIO) devices that can perform multiple functions, such as printing, copying, scanning, and/or faxing. Example replaceable items for such printing devices include ink, toner, and/or other types of colorant, including two-dimensional (2D) colorant. Other example replacement items, specifically for three-dimensional (3D) printing devices, include 3D printing agent and 3D printing build material.